Assume the Position
by fembuck
Summary: Jane and Maura play a game of "Bad Cop, Willing Suspect".  Jane/Maura, femslash


**Title:** Assume the Position

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Rizzoli and Isles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Jane and Maura play a game of "Bad Cop, Willing Suspect".

Maura's eyes widened and she gasped softly as she backed into the kitchen counter. A moment later Jane crossed the distance that separated them and Maura breathed in sharply. Jane leaned closer to Maura, bracing her hand on the counter beside Maura's hip and the blonde's pupils dilated and her eyes hooded, her heart beating even faster beneath her breast.

"Where," Jane began slowly, her voice a rough, dry rasp that made Maura swallow and shift on her feet, "has ... my ... beer ... gone?"

Maura licked her lips and swallowed again before whispering, "Is it not in the fridge?"

"It is not," Jane responded placing her other hand on the counter by Maura's other hip, effectively boxing the doctor in. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"No," Maura murmured innocently, shaking her head as she looked up at Jane with eyes that were a little too wide, and a little too beseeching. "Perhaps they're simply obscured by an item you added to the fridge recently."

"It's not in there, Maura," Jane said cocking her head to the side as she studied the blonde. "There's nothing in there but white wine."

"White wine is lovely ..."

"But it's not beer," Jane interjected, cutting Maura off before she could launch into a speech about how the wine had a beautiful floral nose with faint cherry, spice and ginger tones or some other poetic explanation of the wonders of white wine that Jane would find equally mystifying.

"Many would consider a glass of Riesling to be a step up from a bottle of Heineken," Maura pointed out.

"I'm not many. I'm Jane. I'm unique, like a snowflake. My mother told me so," Jane began holding Maura's eyes, moving infinitesimally closer to the blonde until her hips were pressing against Maura, pinning the blonde against the kitchen counter, their faces so close together that they were breathing the same air. "Jane want beer," the detective continued. " Wanna tell me where they are?"

"I swear I don't know," Maura answered breathily.

"You do realize that if you keep being so uncooperative, I'm going to have to use more ... aggressive interrogation techniques. You do realize that don't you, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked leaning down to place a soft kiss on Maura's neck before using her teeth to nip at the skin lightly.

"I can't confess to a crime I didn't commit," Maura breathed out, looking boldly up into Jane's eyes. "I have nothing to bargain with. I suppose I'm at your mercy."

Jane breathed in deeply through her nose and Maura's lips twitched as she tried to contain a smile. She wondered what dirty things Jane was thinking about to provoke a reaction like that, but she didn't dwell on it since she knew that she would find out soon enough.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and ... assume the position, Dr. Isles," Jane husked, stepping back from Maura enough to give the blonde space to move.

"That's absurd," Maura declared huffily, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't possibly think I have beer bottles hidden on my person."

"It's not beer bottles I'm checking for," Jane said lifting her index finger to eye level and then twirling it counter-clockwise to indicate that Maura should get on with the 'assuming the position' part of her previous statement.

"Then what _are_ you looking for detective? I want to be helpful, but it seems like you're taking quite a liberty."

Jane's lips twitched at that. She was hoping to take quite a few liberties before the night was through.

"Concealed weapons," Jane responded dismissively, biting down on her bottom lip a moment later to stop from smiling when Maura rolled her eyes. "Bend over, Dr. Isles," Jane continued, not finding it hard to get back in character as her eyes dropped to take in Maura's body. "And spread 'em," Jane rasped, smacking Maura's upper thigh.

It was Maura's turn to breathe in deeply at that, and then she turned her back to Jane and settled her hands on the counter top, a shiver working its way down her body reached down and hiked up her dress enough that that she could both bend over and spread her legs.

When Maura stilled before Jane's hungry gaze her dress had ridden up enough that Jane could just make out the black lace-trim cheeky panties Maura was wearing beneath her dress. The sight of Maura before her like that took away Jane's breath, and for a moment she simply gazed at the blonde in silent admiration.

"It doesn't look like you have anything concealed," Jane began a few seconds later, her voice far rougher and heavier than it had been the last time she spoke. "But I must do my due diligence," she continued before crouching down behind Maura and extending her hands towards the blonde's legs.

Maura couldn't help the trembles that ran through her body as Jane's hands slowly trailed up her legs. Nor could she control the way her hips shifted as the backs of Jane's fingers caressed soft pale skin of her inner-thighs. And when Jane's fingers dragged roughly along the damp crotch of panties, Maura certainly couldn't control the moan that escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry if this is causing you any ... discomfort, doctor," Jane said, rising into a standing position once again and moulding herself to Maura's back as her hands moved around in front of the blonde, one sneaking it way back under her dress while the other leisurely moved up Maura's torso until Jane was palming her breast. "But I have to be thorough. My life depends on it," Jane continued, stroking Maura through her panties again as she spoke.

"You're being quite gentle," Maura breathed out with more than a little difficulty. "Your ... technique is impeccable. But I don't have any concealed weapons on me, and I didn't kidnap your beer."

"We'll see," Jane murmured, kissing the back of Maura's neck as she concentrated on rubbing the material covering Maura's clit. "We'll see real soon," she continued which made Maura shudder in her arms.

Jane's fingers slipped beneath Maura's lace-trim panties to stroke the blonde's flushed, slick lips with her naked fingers and Maura released a muffled groan that Jane knew meant she was biting her bottom lip. The sound inflamed Jane's passions and the brunette pressed her lips hotly against Maura's jaw and throat, attacking any flesh she could reach with her mouth as the hand she had on Maura's breast squeezed and rubbed the full mound, coaxing a small whimper from Maura.

"White wine is your drink of choice, is it not?" Jane asked suddenly sliding two fingers inside of Maura.

"Yes," Maura gasped, instinctively lifting her right hand from the counter top to slip between her legs so that she could press Jane's hand more firmly against her and grind into it.

"Hands on the counter," Jane growled in Maura's ear.

The sound of Jane's voice and the words she was speaking only served to excite Maura more however and her hips bucked into their hands again as she breathed in sharply and then groaned.

"Hands on the counter _now_ or I'll have to restrain you," Jane rasped.

The way Maura's hips jerked indicated that she didn't mind that thought at all, but the blonde obeyed Jane's command and placed her hand back on the counter.

"Did you or did you not try to get me to drink white wine during the World Series instead of beer?" Jane asked softly, rubbing the pads of her fingers inside of Maura as she used her thumb to expertly play with the blonde's clit until Maura was squirming in her arms. "Answer the question Dr. Isles," Jane growled, squeezing Maura's breast for emphasis.

"I did," Maura sighed, biting down on her bottom lip again as Jane began to rock her fingers once more.

"Did you hide, dump or otherwise compromise my beer in an attempt to force me to drink white wine?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura panted. "I'm in-in-inn-ocent," she gasped as her head tilted back luxuriously and her eyes slipped closed.

"I don't believe you, Dr. Isles," Jane breathed out, nipping at the skin of Maura's shoulder lightly. ""Did you hide, dump or otherwise compromise my beer in an attempt to force me to drink white wine?" she repeated, her voice rough with tension as she sensed Maura's approaching orgasm.

"No," Maura panted, just barely able to get the word out of her mouth as her climaxed mounted.

Jane asked the question again and again, and Maura tremulous denied it over and over though it was getting increasingly hard for her to think, let alone speak clearly as her hips rocked into Jane's hand and her orgasm continued to swell, threatening to break at any moment.

Then suddenly, Jane's fingers stilled inside of Maura and the detective's palm lifted from where it had been rubbing against her clit so that Maura could not arch into it and stimulate herself.

"Did you hide, dump or otherwise compromise my beer in an attempt to force me to drink white wine?" Jane asked slowly.

"Coercion," Maura managed to choke out, dropping her head down to her chest as she struggled not buck her hips and give Jane the satisfaction of knowing just how close she had been when the brunette stopped stroking her.

Jane released a smoky chuckle and kissed Maura's neck.

"So what?" Jane drawled, the rough sandpapery quality of her voice letting Maura know that there would be no reprieve for her until she admitted her transgression.

Still, Maura fought valiantly for another ten seconds to keep her hips still, but finally she couldn't take the tension anymore and bucked them forward. She needed to come.

Jane smiled into Maura's neck, knowing that she had won.

"Did you hide, dump or otherwise compromise my beer in an attempt to force me to drink white wine?"

"Yes," Maura breathed out.

"Good girl," Jane whispered, and with that she began to move her fingers once more.

Jane's lips returned to Maura's skin, kissing what bare flesh she could find until Maura whispered her name, moaned and arched onto Jane's fingers once more time. Jane's name fell softly from Maura's lips again and again as she came, and then finally all tension left Maura's body and she collapsed against the counter top.

When Maura's legs were somewhat stable once more, Jane took the blonde into her arms and, supporting most of her weight, walked her over to the couch where Maura promptly collapsed, though she made sure to leave enough room that Jane could slip onto the couch next to her.

"Don't think you're off the hook," Jane murmured as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pressed her lips against the blonde's. "I want my beer."

Maura reached for Jane's hand and drew it up to her lips so that she could place a kiss of the tips of each of the fingers that had just brought her so much pleasure.

"That's going to have to wait, detective," Maura whispered hoarsely a few seconds later. "I want my turn," she continued sucking one of Jane's fingers into her mouth.

Jane groaned and then smiled. It seemed the 'bad cop' was about to get a very pleasurable reward.

The End


End file.
